Silent Tears
by love-shannen
Summary: How could I choose between my beloved cousin Hector and my lover Achilles" It´s better then it sounds, please review!
1. I won´t cry

_Author's Note_: Okay so I came up with this story on an English lesson. Our teacther said we couldwrite about anything we wantedso I wrote this:) Please review guys!

_Summary:_ "How could I choose between my beloved cousin Hector and my lover Achilles?"

_Diclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters in Troy.

* * *

**Silent Tears**

Briseis sat quietly in the tent. One hour seemed to be an eternity. The two men she loved more then anything were fighting eachother and she knew that only one of them would come for her.

Hector, her oldest cousin, she thought. She and Hector were much closer then cousins, he was her protector, her rock, her best friend. The man she confided in. And Achilles, her lover, the man she had given up her vows to be with, the love of her life, her world. How could she choose between these men? Why were the gods playing such a cruel joke to her?

Suddenly she heard footsteps. Briseis held her breath. In came Achilles, witch could only mean one thing: her beloved cousin was dead. She let out a gasp and an awful feeling overwhelmed her. She looked at Achilles, he was covered in her cousin's blood. But Briseis wouldn't cry. She would be just as brave as her dear Hector was when the mighty Achilles had challenged him into a combat. Achilles looked at her with hate evident in his eyes and in that moment Briseis wished that Achilles were the one lying dead.

"You killed my cousin" Briseis whispered with tears threatened to fall but she quickly wiped them away. For Hector, she remembered.

"Yes I did" Achilles answered flatly.

Briseis couldn't stand to look at her cousin's murderer anymore so she closed her eyes and retired in herself, to her world, her mind. What had happened to the warm and passionate man that she used to love more then life itself? Or had he always been like this but she has just been too naïve and blind to see it? Please give me strength, _Hector,_ Briseis prayed silently and felt suddenly a rush of confident washing through her.

She felt Achilles eyes upon her so she opened her eyes and met his gaze with a blank face.

"Why aren't you crying?" Achilles asked in an almost casual voice.

Briseis quickly hided her confusion to the question in a stern face and answered him in a hard voice:

"I refuse to give a monster like you that satisfaction in seeing me grieve over my fallen cousin."

Achilles eyes hardened, if that even was possible. He actually looked like he was going to kill her. Briseis noticed this but she wasn't afraid, nothing could scare her now.

"Do it" she said. "Nothing is easier" she added quoting his words that he had told her before they made love a couple of days ago.

Achilles looked surprise, this he had not expected. He always knew that that Briseis had a strong spirit, but never did he know she would go this far.

"Be careful what you wish for, _priestess_, because that might happen" Achilles said in a threatening voice.

"I am not afraid of dying anymore. You have killed the _only_ man that I have ever love. I've got nothing to live for" Briseis stated simply avoiding his firm gaze upon her.

That was a lie and Briseis knew it. There was another man that she had loved and that man was standing right in front of her, but she wouldn't admit that to him. Not after this. Not ever.

"Is that so?" Achilles asked, jealousy evident in his voice. "Then why don't you go to your _precious_ prince. He's actually outside" Achilles said in an emotionlessly expression.

Briseis got confused. What was he talking about? she thought to herself. But she did as he told her, she got up, walked passed him and out of the tent. Nothing could prepare her for the sight she would see…

* * *

_Author's Note_: So what do you think? Don´t just stand there! Press the "go" buttom to your left and tell me your thoughts:) 


	2. Loss

_Author's Note_: Thank you for the kind reviews! And no, tankbbg, this is my first story:)

* * *

Is that so?" Achilles asked, jealousy evident in his voice. "Then why don't you go to your _precious_ prince. He's actually outside" Achilles said with a face with no emotion shown. 

Briseis got confused. What was he talking about? she thought to herself. But she did as he told her, she got up, walked passed him and out of the tent. Nothing could prepare her for the sight she would see…

* * *

There he was, her dead cousin's body lying in the sand. Achilles had apparently dragged him behind his chariot after killing him. She couldn't understand that this dead man lying 2 feet from her actually was actually Hector, handsome Hector, the defender of Troy. Briseis fell to her knees pushing her hands through her hair trying to drown the thoughts swimming through her mind. 

"Why did you leave me? Briseis asked, mostly to herself. Why didn't you fight harder? How could you leave Adromanche? How could you leave your son? He needs you ..I need you" the young priestess said while tears began to form in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. This time she didn't do anything to stop them. She let them fall freely.

It started raining but Briseis didn't care, she didn't even move. Anger and hate slowly began to form in her heart. She hated Paris for starting this war, she hated Patroclus for fighting Hector and getting killed, she hated Achilles for killing Hector but mostly she hated Hector; For leaving her all alone. He could have fought harder, he could have won. She knew it. She had seen Hectors fighting skills, he was the best warrior that she had seen. But deep down she knew that she could never hate Hector, not him. Hector had always protected her, he had always been there when she needed him the most. She let the tears fall as memories flooded her mind. Briseis shivered. She wanted to be sick. The pain was too much for her to handle. It was one thing facing her best friend's death with her family by her side, but facing it alone was just unbearable. Briseis jumped when the thunder roared. She hated storms. When she was younger and felt the thunder roar she always used to run to Hectors room and throw herself in his arms. She always felt so safe in his arms, like nobody could hurt her. Her protector was gone. She needed Hector!

She thought about all the things Hector done in her life. There was no way that she would had survived without him. Not a chance. Lifting her head slowly her eyes widened.  
"HECTOR" She screamed before getting up and breaking into a run. She could see him. He was right there. Almost within her grasp. But there was something wrong. Hector was running away from her. "Nooo Hector! COME BACK!" "Please come back! I… can't live without you!" She collapsed to the ground; unable to move as she cried and screamed for the one that was gone.

All her emotions, all her sadness came poring out of her until she felt so empty and exhausted.

Achilles, who had been watching the entire scene unfold itself, started to run after her.

"Briseis!" Briseis!" he repeated as he dropped on his knees beside her. He looked at the tiny and helpless frame and he realised how badly he had actually hurt her. The guilt was consuming him. All he wanted to do was to revenge his cousin, he never wanted to hurt Briseis but deep down inside he knew he was going to.

Briseis turned her head and looked at him with so much hate in her eyes that even the mighty Achilles jumped back a little.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed. I don't want anything to do with you ever again. I hate you! Do you understand me! I curse the day that I met you! She screamed as she weakly started to hit him with her fists. But her strength was gone and she stopped.

" Briseis. I love you." There, Achilles had said it. All he could do now was to wait for her response. She held his heart in her hands.

Briseis did not now what to think. This she had not expected.

" Evil can't love" she said quietly while looking straight into his blue eyes,

" I am not evil"

" Yes you are, and I hate you"

His heart sank but he would not give up on her, not now, not ever. He would make her love him, only him.

He slowly pulled his body closer to her and hugged her. Briseis didn't move. She was too tired to fight back. She was too tired to even breath. Darkness fell upon her and she gladly invited it.

"Everything is going to be alright Briseis. That I promise you"

His words, however, did no good as it seemed Briseis was past the point of response. He knew she needed to get Briseis back to the tent where it was warm and dry so he slowly picked her up and started heading back to his tent. He then laid her gently in his bed, never taking his eyes on her. He lifted his hand and softly caressed Briseis's cheek.

"I will win you back Briseis, as the gods as my witness, I will win you back" Achilles stated with confident in his voice. "And then, you'll never think of Hector again" he added quietly while caressing her hair.

* * *

Briseis awoke early on the morning. For a moment, she didn't know were she was but then the hard truth hit her; Hector was dead. She realised she was lying in her cousin's killer bed, but how did she get here? She looked around and saw a sleeping Achilles lying the other side of the bed. He must have brought me here, Briseis thought quickly. Briseis glanced again at Achilles sleeping form and thought how easy it would be to kill him right now. She finally made up her mind; she was going to avenge her dear Hector. Nobody messed with her family and got away with it, not even the mighty Achilles. She scanned the room for weapons and found a familiar knife, the knife she was going to use a couple of days ago to kill him. The only difference was that this time she would succeed….

* * *

_Author's Note_: So what do you think? Just press the "go" buttom and tell me! 


End file.
